


Pretty

by drabbletale



Series: PuppyBerry Drabbles [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, BBQTacos - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, a little nsfw at the end, blue is just in love, fellswap, i love these two so much haha, slim is a perv in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: The truth was, Blue looked incredible. He had told his sweet little honey to dress in darker colors, so they didn’t stick out as much and to dress ‘casually’. Meaning, of course, he didn’t want Blue to wear his work clothes, as he tended to do.Blue had outdone himself, because of course he did.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request on Tumblr, where my username is the same here as it is there. Stop by if you have a drabble request too!
> 
> The request involved a 'cute outfit', which is featured at the bottom.

It was supposed to be their first date in Slim’s own universe, a huge step in their relationship and he had originally hoped that it would bring a sense of trust between them. When he had suggested it to Blue, his boyfriend was ecstatic and hadn’t stopped talking about it since he asked.

The day was here and when Blue appeared in his living room, Slim was already having second thoughts.

“honey…”

Blue’s eyes sparkled, his hands moving to fiddle with the chains around his neck. He was grinning and blushing, looking rather nervous but just as excited as he had been on the phone two hours ago. “H-Hello, Puppy! I came a little early in c-case we needed to… um…” Blue faltered as Slim continued to stare at him, looking him over. “I-is… everything okay?”

“I uh, you look… just… ” Slim felt something squeeze around his soul. The truth was, Blue looked incredible. He had told his sweet little honey to dress in darker colors, so they didn’t stick out as much and to dress ‘casually’. Meaning, of course, he didn’t want Blue to wear his work clothes, as he tended to do.

Blue had outdone himself, because of course he did.

His lover was dressed in black and white, a pretty contrast to his bones that made the blue glow of his eyes shine like crystals. He was wearing black high-top sneakers with belt buckles all the way down them. Then there was the ivory expanse of his legs that gave way to a form fitting black dress. It tapered sharply at his waist, but just over where his rips would start, he had pulled a crop top. Black on bottom, white on top with painted black birds in flight over his chest and up his shoulders. 

Usually Blue’s neck was covered with a bandanna, but not only was it exposed, the pretty shirt hung low on his shoulders and Slim could see his collar bone. And several chain necklaces hung from his neck, ending in dark crosses at different lengths.

It was clear that Blue had spent a considerable amount of time thinking about what to wear, what would fit his ‘Puppy’s universe and what would make said Puppy happy. It was unlike anything he had worn in front of him before and he was stunned to silence with both emotion… and arousal.

And holy fucking stars, had he hit it on the nose. Slim was nearly salivating like a  _real_  dog at the sight.

Slim wanted to fall to his knees and bury his face into Blue’s neck and just breathe… Have his hands feel the texture of the fabric of every piece as Blue shivered in his grasp and…

“I-it’s too much, isn’t it? Oh gosh, I j-just thought that I could… t-try for… I didn’t have anything dark l-like you said… said I should wear so I went out and…” Blue sighed, one of his hands moving to grab his other forearm. “I should change, maybe your brother has something I can… ah!”

He had been picked up, his arms automatically wrapping around Slims neck. “i have a better idea.” 

Blue relaxed a little in his arms before he was set on the armrest of the large couch. His legs dangled down, not quite reaching the ground. Blue raised a brow ridge, looking down at his feet. “Are you angry?”

Slim chuckled, voice deep as one of his hands trailed up under the skirt. He set their foreheads together as he leaned forward. Blue let out a quiet gasp, but his hands reached up towards Slim and stroked along his jawline. “you’re beautiful, sans. it’s perfect.  _you_  are perfect.”

Blue was smiling again, but before he could reply, he was flipped over. With his chest on the main cushions of the couch and his hips on the armrest, his backend raised in the air. “Ah! Wh-what are you…” The words died in his throat when he looked back to see a burnt orange tongue lick at a golden fang. He chuckled then, turning back into the cushion, and spreading his legs just a bit. He heard a growl behind him. “Just don’t ruin my outfit please!”

  


  



End file.
